


Drinks and Giggles

by MrsAlot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skids always asks Rung out for drinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks and Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> a tumblr prompt
> 
> these two are so cute
> 
> this can be seen as either friendship or pre-slash... take your pick.

Rung had been hesitant when Skids had asked him out for a drink. He didn’t make it a habit of socialising with his patients. It was not good practice. Professionalism called for keeping a modest and respectful distance form those he treated. But the blue amnesiac had been insistent and after every session, without fail, would ask the same question. To which every time the Psychiatrist would smile kindly, thank him for the kind offer but politely decline.

Rung had no idea why he’d said yes, this time round. But earlier that day after their weekly meeting and again the Theoretician once again asked for Rungs company. The slender mech, went to give his usual response, but found himself looking up at the tall blue mech. Skids yellow Optics gazing down at him with a soft smile on his handsome face, his look broadcasting clearly, ‘you know I’m jut gonna keep asking till you say yes, Eyebrows.’ Rung had sighed and relented. Telling him he’d come for one drink, and that he couldn’t stay long as he had a lot of paperwork to do. 

So the Orange and white bot found himself in Swerves, sitting in a booth, drink in hand and laughing as the bigger mech tell him of a rather daring and funny prank Swerve had roped him in on. He hoped they wouldn’t need repairs anytime soon, he heard the medical team could get very grouchy when pushed. As Rung sat and listened to the delightful details, giggling as Skids animatedly described the Doctors faces when they saw their new look med bay, he was left wondering… Just why had he not taken him up on his offer before?


End file.
